Ladrien one shots
by Silverchaska
Summary: These stories are from my tumblr blog @silverchaska, they are all archived so people can find them easy! Enjoy them! For now they are all T but eventually I might change it to M if I add a NSFW couple of chapters!
1. Chapter 1

'Tap, tap, tap.' Adrien was awoken by a strange tapping sound on the window near to his bed, outside the raging western European weather was raining cats and dogs and the ominous sounds of thunder could be heard every few moments, it probably wasn't far away.

'Tap,tap,tap' It was heard again, as Adrien stirred out of bed blond hair sticking up in small wisps off his forehead. He groaned with his eyes still closed "Just five more minutes."

"Hello?" He heard the sound of a girls voice. The tapping sound moved along into the room adjacent to Adrien's bedroom, Adrien's bathroom.

Moving very slowly out of bed, and trying to find a black dressing gown to cover himself in the dark is hard.

He managed to walk into a side cabinet, and tried to supress an ouch of stubbing his toe on the metal cabinet.

"Hello?" The voice was heard again, along with the three accompanying taps on the glass. "Are you okay I heard a noise?"

"Marinette?" He wondered, recognising the voice from the girl he knew from school, 'What's she doing here and outside on the second floor window? Wouldn't one of the security guards have seen her?' He manages to find his way into the bathroom whilst groping around for a light switch. "You would think been able to transform into Chat Noir would allow me to see in the dark" He mumbled to himself.

"What's that noise?" Plagg asks, having been stirred from his restful slumber and dreams of deli counters stocked with hundreds of types of cheese. "Some of us have to sleep..."

"Ssh" Adrien mutters "Someone's outside."

"Can you let me in please it's kind of wet out here?" The voice is heard again this time moving away from the bathroom back to his bedroom.

"Don't even think about transforming to see who it is." Plagg says, floating back to bed.

"What?" Adrien mutters.

"You had me up all night out with Ladybug, I am not doing anything else." Plagg continues "I want a nice rest. And some cheese..." He mumbles falling asleep.

'Just see who it is.' Adrien thinks.

"If you know where Chat Noir is I'll leave you alone, he disappeared on me." The voice says tapping again.

"Is that Ladybug?" Adrien mutters.

"Of course it is." Plagg mutters "Now can you please open the door so we can tell her who you are and so she knows who Chat Noir is."

"Plagg if you hide and don't say anything I'll let you have your pick of the cheese before the chef gets here tomorrow." Adrien replies.

"Fine, but don't you dare go back on this." He says "I'm gonna sleep on top of my new best friend, the cheese draw." He glides downstairs, muttering about how lack of sleep isn't good for a kawami. And how the Agreste name is getting to that boys head.

"Ladybug." Adrien finally announces himself.

'Oh shit' She thinks 'I thought I recognised the house, it's Adrien's house.'

"Adrien, can you let me in I'm kind of wet." She says, looking at her crush.

He opens the door to his balcony (No idea if he has a balcony I just made it up.) and she walks in her red suit covered in a thin layer of water, and her hair drenched in rain.

"Hey." Adrien says, blushing awkwardly.

"Hey." She smiles "Sorry about that, I was looking for Chat. He seemed to be going towards your house?" Inside she's squirming in nervousness and excitement she's standing in Adrien Agreste's bedroom. 'I'm in Adrien's bedroom!'

'His bedroom' Ladybug stares at his double bed.

"Ladybug, I don't know your tapping kind of woke me up." He says, turning the lights down so the security guards might not see him.

'Adrien's bed...' Ladybug seems focused 'Focus.'

"You alright the cold must be getting to you, you've been staring at my bed for half a minute ladybug." Adrien smiles sitting down on the bed.

"Oh yes, Where did Chat go? sorry I was distracted." She says shaking her head.

"I don't know, sorry Ladybug." He smiles. Then it hits him, his study's covered in pictures of Ladybug. 'She's here in my house? I'm still dreaming I'm gonna wake up in a few seconds to my alarm'

"Oh okay." She says, "Adrien I was looking for him because I'd managed to de-akumatise someone and he'd disappeared."

"Maybe he needed some sleep, his civilian identify might be a busy person." He suggests. 'As much as I want you to stay, please go.'

Suddenly she sneezes.

"Apparently even superheroes can get colds." Adrien laughs. 'She sounds cute when she sneezes' 'Shut up' he quickly silences his thoughts.

"Yes apparently I can." Ladybug grins, trying to find a tissue and a bolt of lightning in the clouds illuminates Adrien's bedroom.

"Do you want to use my bathroom, warm you up a bit?" Adrien offers opening the door in pitch darkness as his lights fade out.

"I couldn't." She grins, it's your bathroom.

"I insist, I don't think ladybug dying of pneumonia would be a great thing to tell Paris." Adrien says turning the light on. 'Wow, show of confidence.' 'Shut up, I'm helping someone she's got me out of tonnes of scrapes.'

"Well, if you insist." She walks in, leaving a trail of water marks in her footsteps. "Don't come in though, I might have to release my identity."

"Yeah sure." Adrien smiles, leaving a dripping wet ladybug covered from head to toe in water in his en-suite.

As the door closes he walks over to his massive bed and almost falls asleep straight away, the stress of photoshoots, homework and his school life plus knowing that his crush isn't going to get hyperthermia brings him comfort and he falls asleep without even taking his dressing gown off.

Back inside Adrien's bathroom...

'I'm in Adrien's bathroom.' She laughs inside.

Suddenly her transformation disappears and Tikki appears.

"Lovely evening we're having Marinette." Tikki says falling asleep in one of Adrien's hand towels.

"Quiet Tikki, We're inside Adrien's house." She whispers, trying to get her clothes off.

"Why are you doing that in here? Your both a bit young for..." Tikki begins.

"Please get some rest, I know it's Sunday tomorrow." Marinette says still covered head to toe in rain water.

"Is the door locked." Tikki asks, checking the door. "Yep."

"Well it is cold." Tikki agrees falling asleep in a warm spot.

The warm water flows thick and fast, and before long Marinette is looking round for a towel.

'Oh god, why does Adrien have a heated towel rail. I almost burnt my hand.' She thinks taking a nondescript white towel.

She quickly dries herself and finds Adrien's spare bathrobe she manages to sneak into Adrien's pitch black study and locks the door. The muscle fatigue catches up with her and she collapses into a sofa (Couch) and falls asleep, Tikki manages to get underneath the sofa and she's piled all her clothes in the corner of the locked study.

"Goodnight Adrien." Marinette thinks as she falls asleep, wearing his bathrobe and lying on his sofa.

As another day dawns her body wakes up at 6:00.

"How did I end up here?" She mutters, still half-asleep. "In Adrien's study."

'I'm in Adr..." She looks round and staring her in the face is four maybe five posters of her.

"Bit of a ladybug fan? Can't believe that your all-time crush Adrien Agreste is a ladybug fan."Tikki smiles.

"I need to do something to say thank you." She smiles, taking a permanent marker and writing on it.

'Thank you Adrien.' And signs it with a little heart. Her confidence brimming.

She wants to write so much more 'I want to..." but decides against it. 'Oh god Alyas gonna tease me so much if she knew."

"Okay, let's go Tikki. Spots on!" She transforms back into Ladybug and in a black and red blur she disappears into the early morning sun. Feeling no regrets for the little heart.

As Adrien awakes more than an hour later he notices his favourite poster has a note and a little heart written on it.

He thinks about it for hours.

'Does Ladybug like me?" He asks himself. "Oh my god!"

He sits at his desk and laughs quietly.

"I'm never moving that poster ever..." He mutters looking out into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

pHey everyone here is the second part and probably conclusion to my first Miraculous ladybug fanfiction./p pThere is adult language, and a couple of flirty lines so be warned./p After another day of finding a rather interesting akumatised person (He still didn't understand the one from a couple of days ago, the pigeon guy.) Chat Noir was somewhat tired, he'd been leaping from rooftop to rooftop and despite his durable muscles he gained through his transformation his firm legs were still sore, although he did enjoy the wind in his hair as he travelled through the air after landing outside a small bakery he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge for something warm, he'd heard people talking about how Marinette's parents owned a bakery but he paid it no mind, how many warm and quiet bakeries can one well travelled cat find? He'd been all over Paris with Ladybug. His stomach almost demanded food, and it was still early morning. The ovens were on he could smell it from just across the street, and how a cat is drawn to catnip he found himself thinking about warm croissants, Pain au choclats and other tasty breakfast snacks way more than he should. As he sat on a rooftop just across the street, he took in a really good look at the place. "It's certainly calming, very elegant design." He says, sitting on the roof. "Didn't Ladybug go this way the other day?" " I know I shouldn't have stalked her but I really want to know who she is.' His miraculous fades away and he finds himself stuck on a three story balcony as regular Adrien. "Oh great." Plagg mutters "How lovely the best bakery in Paris for cheese related snacks and we're sitting on a roof, with only a fire escape down the back." "It's not my fault." Adrien mutters. "Oh but it is." Plagg continues, snickering sarcastically "You're supposed to listen for the beeps, they happen for a reason you know?" "I know." Adrien sighs. "It's a good thing it's Sunday or I'd have to run five blocks to school." "I'm going back into your pocket, don't bother me until you have some cheese." Plagg says going inside the plush pocket inside Adrien's jacket. "Asshole." Adrien mutters. "Heard that." Plagg head-butt's his chest in anger but due to his size and the thickness of Adrien's top he barely feels it. "Why are we sitting here?" "I'm enjoying the view." Adrien smiles, looking at the iconic Eifel tower in the distance. "Whatever. Don't wake me up with all your nattering about Ladybug I hear you in your sleep." Plagg moans before falling asleep. "I don't natter about her." He responds "She walked into my room last week and signed my favourite poster." "Yes you do." Plagg says. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Adrien pokes his left side. "Snore, snore." Plagg fakes it. "Go to sleep or you can go in my bag." Adrien says, opening the front flap of his messager bag. "Fine, at least there's cheese in there." He flies out and manages to worm his way into Adrien's signature bag. He feels Plagg freeze in place inside his bag, and he smirks as he falls asleep./p There was a clear reason Adrien was here although he wouldn't tell anyone, he was trying to find Ladybug. Or at least her kawami. "She's smart." Adrien says to himself as he manages to find a doorway into some stairs in a building a couple of buildings across. "She wouldn't make it easy." He comes up on a door leading to the flats below him, it's locked with only a speaker system to let people in. One of the tenants had just recently moved in because of the new name tag this sparks an idea for getting down to street level. He presses the intercom button for the flat below number 2 the new resident didn't seem to have moved in yet, he looked out the window as he walked along the rooftops, there was only a couple of beds that he could see. "Hi I just moved into the flat above you." He begins putting on a slightly more gruff voice, his teenage boy brain concocting a really good plan. "Oh yeah I saw your moving trucks the other day? How's Jeanette?" The female voice in flat one asks. He takes a shot "Not good actually, been my girlfriend and all she was all for us moving away from Calais but now she can't spend enough time with her mum." "I know she seemed kind of distant when we met, I heard the row last night." She says "Anyway what's up?" "Yeah I forgot the code for the upstairs door, do you know what it is?" Adrien asks. "Well yours is unique but since I made them up, I'll tell you yours." She giggles "Your girlfriend isn't here right?" "Nope, I'm all on my own." Adrien says. "Okay it's 'Felix I have a crush on you'" She giggles. (Bit of a reference there!) "Do you now?" He smirks opening the door. "Yep, sorry." She admits. "Come down to the flat below I want you to see something." "I'll be there in a minute." Adrien responds opening the door and walking quickly through the door. 'Now just to get out' Adrien smiles opening the door and walking down to street level and getting onto the other road. "God that was fun!" He laughs ducking down a brightly lit alleyway. 'As fun as stealing a pillow from the Ritz in London? Definitely more.' The one thing about Adrien was that when he wasn't at school or with his controlling father he spent his time mucking around, not breaking any laws or hurting anyone just having fun on his own. He loved been able to let go and when he was Chat he could be a flirty overconfident cat as much as he liked. Ladybug brought out the inner delinquent in him, and god it was fun. With a new idea and a starving belly he walks along the picturesque streets with a few early morning cars driving on the roads he turns into the bakery and sees a massive man and a tiny woman, definitely Asian in descent. Welcome you're our…" The man trails off. "Are you Adrien Agreste?" "Yes sir." Adrien smiles, trying to be polite they seem like really nice people. "Wow, Sabine. Can you come here for a minute please?" The man says. "Oh, this is Marinette's parents bakery" He thinks 'That's either a complete coincidence or Marinette is… There's no one else who looks like Ladybug who lives round here. But that's absurd." "Oh god!" Sabine almost drops a tray of rolls. "Tom do you know who that is?" "Can I have a minute?" Tom rushes off upstairs. "I'll take your order in a second, just gotta get some rolls out." Adrien smiles and picks up a pot of tea, along with a nice cup and sits by the window as they scamper off upstairs. Adrien smiles to himself, he thinks he knows who Ladybug is but they are nothing alike so he can't be right. Upstairs… "Tom do you know who that is?" Sabine mutters. "Yes The Adrien Agreste, his dad changed the entire French fashion industry he models everything." Tom responds. "Other than that?" She says, pointing to Marinette's bedroom door. "Does she have a..? Thing for him?" Tom asks. "Yes, have you been in her room recently, pictures of him are all over the walls." Sabine mutters. "Marinette!" Her father knocks on her bedroom door. "Come on in dad." She spins round on her chair, turning her monitor off and her Adrien background fades. "Me and your mother are going for a walk, there's a guest downstairs. We need you to step up to the plate here." Tom says. Sabine winks. As they decent the stairs Marinette follows them. "I know it's Sunday and early, but we need to get a few things." Sabine says putting her coat on "The guest is quite special so treat him nice. But what am I saying, your my daughter. You'll be amazing." "Sorry Mr. Agreste we need to get some more butter you'll be served soon." Tom and Sabine makes thier excuses "Mr. Agreste?" Marinette hears from the kitchen. "That can't be Adrien?" She says, peeking round the door. But the counter blocks her vision. She gets her phone out and texts Alya. 'Help me.' 'What's going on?' 'I think Adrien's in my parents bakery' 'Adrien? Well what are you doing, go talk to him' 'I can't.' 'Why not? He's Ur crush it doesn't matter I'm not even washed yet and what could I do?' 'Small earthquake, Hurricane? Somthing I'm desperate. Terrorist attack' (Maybe a bit far.) 'I can't do anything just be normal, I know you can't help it around him but at least try.' 'Okay' She takes a deep breath, composes herself and walks out trying not to stare. "Oh hi Marinette." Adrien smiles, blatantly lying "I didn't know you worked here on Sundays?" 'He looks so handsome, his hair… He's wearing my scarf.' She thinks 'Stop it Marinette.' "I live here this is my parents bakery. I practically work here all the time." She smiles. "What do you fancy?" "To know the identify of Ladybug?" He says. "Do you know anyone who knows about that?" "Who doesn't…Err Alya maybe her Ladyblog is full of stuff." She grins 'Does he know? He couldn't.' "I know, I read it all the time." Adrien laughs. "Anyway can I have a minute before I order?" Adrien says, looking through the case at everything. "Yeah sure!" She walks off, and almost trips into the kitchen. 'Really, that's ladybug.' He thinks 'That clumsy girl. Crazy theory. She's probably a college girl. But they look so similar.' "He knows Tikki." She says "How does he know?" "Oh Marinette, maybe you need to come clean? It can't be that hard." Tikki replies. "But I can't." Marinette says. "Just tell him or I'll go out with you if you want?" Tikki replies. "No I can't." Marinette says, almost Inbedding a knife in the worktop. "Why not?" Tikki asks. "He's my crush…" She begins. Then she hears his chair. "Oh fuck it." Adrien thinks, walking round the corner to find Marinette talking to Tikki. "Oh shit." Marinette says. Noticing his shadow moving closer. "I thought so." Adrien smiles standing in the doorway. "So you are Ladybug?" "No this is a…" Marinette begins. "Oh thank god!" Plagg wakes up "Cheese." Plagg floats into the bakery kitchen and Adrien bolts around cocky smugness gone. "What was that?" Marinette asks. "Nothing." Adrien says. Plagg follows them into the kitchen. "Tikki!" "Plagg!" "Aha so you have one too." She says. "What is going on?" Plagg mutters. "Why is a kawami I haven't seen in three generations in front of me?" "I don't know where did you disappear to?" Tikki asks. "So you are Ladybug?" Adrien asks. "Yes." She confesses, eyes closed "I am." "Are you going to tell anyone?" She asks, sitting on the floor. Crying as she's finally been caught. "No, not as long as you keep my secret too." He smiles pulling her up and learning her against a wall. "What secret…" She begins. "Plagg Claws in." Adrien commands. Everything glows green as he transforms. "Oh my fucking god!" She replies, as he stands there in her parents kitchen as Chat Noir in his full glory. "You're Chat Noir." "Yes." Chat smiles. "Now show me yours." "Okay Adrien." Marinette says "Spots on." She is encased in a pink cocoon for a few seconds before she's standing in front of him as Ladybug. "I thought so." He smirks moving closer. "What are you doing Chat?" Ladybug asks. "Adrien." Adrien laughs. "I want to kiss you." Everything in Marinette jumps and before she knows it her lips are around Chat's. "I really like you Adrien." Ladybug says, stopping the kiss for oxygen. "I know." He grins against her "I've known for ages." "Do you like me?" She asks. "Yep your purrfect for me." He smirks. They both giggle, the obscure nervousness lifting. "Go upstairs with me?" Marinette asks, feeling like she's on cloud nine. "Much obliged my lady" He kisses her again. Aaaand thats it my miraculous ladybug reveal… I know no-one asked for it, but someone very important did… And that was me I write these because I like them not necessarily because people want me to. Constructive feedback back and support is much appreciated. 


End file.
